12 Roses
by K.M.-TakeFlight-Rae-Liz
Summary: Sedona Grey has cancer and 12 days to live. She also has twelve roses to leave in the most valuable places while they die. Please read. Not as bad as summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Rae. Now this is the only chapter in poem form. The story was based on the poem so... I needed the poem in here.**

12 Roses

12 roses in her hand.

12 roses that cannot stand.

One by one they will fall.

The ground soon covered by all.

12 roses in her hand.

12 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the floor.

The single rose, dead forever more.

11 roses in her hand.

11 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls into the sand.

The single rose, no longer grand.

10 roses in her hand.

10 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose fall to the water.

The single rose, gone like mother's daughter.

9 roses in her hand.

9 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the soil.

The single rose, becomes pure as oil.

8 roses in her hand.

8 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the grass.

The single rose, withers as she walks past.

7 roses in her hand.

7 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the gravel.

The single rose becomes unraveled.

6 roses in her hand.

6 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the ground.

The single rose, weeps without sound.

5 roses in her hand.

5 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to into her tears

The single rose, cowering from her fears.

4 roses in her hand.

4 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the air.

The single rose, alone cannot fare.

3 roses in her hand.

3 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the fire.

The single rose, burns as the flames grow higher.

2 roses in her hand.

2 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the dark.

The single rose,drained of it's color turned stark.

1 rose in her hand

1 rose that cannot stand.

1 rose falls into her blood.

1 last rose, drowned in her flood.

12 roses that are no more.

12 roses whose petals have been torn.

1 girl falls to her death.

12 roses that she left.

**See that lil review button? Yeah. That one. Right there. Put your lil clicker over it then click, then type, then check those nice little boxes that adds this story to your favorites, then hit enter. Then repeat for the next chapters:)**


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

12 roses in her hand.

12 roses that cannot stand.

One by one they will fall.

The ground soon covered by all.

Her name is Sedona Grey. With a mother gone, a father that has left,

a disease that is a threat, she will only be in this world for 12 days.

12 more days. 12 days to live. 12 days to fight. 12 days to lay down 12 roses. 12 roses that she will leave so that she has made a mark in this world that has forgotten her. She will not back down. She will show the world that she has been here. She will show that she is not afraid. She will ignore the unshed tears, threatening to leak. She will ignore and show the world who she was, is, and always will be. No matter what it does to her.

_She will not break._


	3. Floor

_**Onto the Floor**_

12 roses in her hand.

12 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the floor.

The single rose, dead forever more.

The smell. The awful antiseptic smell that makes me hate hospitals with even more passion. Ever since my last visit here before the testing. I remember every last horrifying putrid detail. I remember the chaos, the panic, the yelling, the blinding white lights as I tried desperately to catch another glimpse of my mother. I did not know at the time but that would be the last chance to ever see her alive again. I watched from afar as the doctors worked to keep her heart pumping. I remember seeing my last family member slowing drain of life before my very eyes. I remember watching her chest start to heave out of normal rhythm. I remember the doctors barking even more orders. The sight of seeing multiple people scurrying around in a blur of white. I remember how everyone was so preoccupied that none noticed the ten year old girl huddled in the corner of the bleak hospital room, holding herself for comfort and to keep herself from shaking as she watched the last person she loved and had in this world slowly fade away. After what had seemed like a never ending eternity, I remember hearing _it._ It was that sound that made my life so much worse. The flat line. The one machine that signaled the death of my mother. That was six years ago.

I guess I should start from the beginning. Like, as to why I am back in my own personal place of torment or what my name is even. Hello, and welcome to my twisted life. My name is Sedona Grey. I am sixteen years old. My father left my mother and I years ago. I don't even know his name. It was just me and my mom then. Until six years ago. She passed. She was having anxiety problems and soon had a heart attack. I was the one to call the police. After her death, I was then sent to a foster home, since I had no other known relatives, and I have been living there since. The household consists of Lynn Walker and other foster children. Lynn helps us, but doesn't necessarily take care of us. There are too many living there. Since I moved there, I was an outcast. Only by choice though. I never connected with any other kids. I never even tried. I actually refused. So only Lynn knows what's happening today and why I'm here. She even stopped by for a minute to give me a dozen red roses. Somehow she knew they were my favorite. I was actually glad to see someone I knew though. Now, as for why I am here. I have been tested on because I have been showing signs for... cancer. That word has been infecting my mind for the past few weeks. That is the word that feels as though it is burned into my eyelids so that every time I even blink it's there. That is the word that has been haunting my nightmares. That is the word that may end my life.

I sit and stare at the four bleak walls of the waiting room. Can you guess what color they were? _White._ Surprising, right? I wasn't really focusing on the walls though. My mind was spinning and trying to make sense of everything that has and might happen. All I can do is hope. Not even for the best, but anything besides the worst.

I see the doors open at the end of the hallway. The doctor who has been attending to me walks out and makes his way towards me. He won't meet my eyes. He just keeps re-reading his clipboard. I never liked this doctor. He seemed... cowardly? With his sandy brown hair and deep brown trusting eyes, hidden somewhat by his glasses, and his wiry figure, he couldn't be over thirty-five. It always seemed as if the diagnosis he had to deliver to someone was tragic, he would try to beat around the bush or try to sugarcoat it. He could never say what he just needed to say. Like now.

My heart was beating so quickly and loudly that I was almost sure the others in the waiting room could hear it. It was taking all of my self control to not spring from my chair and run as fast as I could away from this nightmare. He was still taking agonizingly slow strides closer and closer to my seat in the corner of the room. I hadn't noticed it before but as I looked down at my hands, I saw that I had pulled one of the twelve roses out and started fiddling with it, trying to keep my mind busy and not wandering as it has a tendency to do so. He finally reached my isolated area and would look anywhere but my eyes. That was a dead give away. When he finally met them he couldn't hold my gaze and quickly looked away. I finally spoke up, "Talk. Now please." My voice was meant to sound strong and fearless. Instead it came out raspy and barely above a whisper. It sounded _nothing_ like me. I sounded weak and pathetic.

His voice dragged me out of my thoughts. His voice sounded similar to my own. Pitiful. He looked at me sadly. Sympathetic. I didn't want his pity, I didn't want his sympathy, I didn't want anything from him. I just wanted to hear the words so I knew for a fact. "What is it.", I said in a harsher tone than I intended. He's just doing his job. He winced at the edge in my voice, but spoke anyway. "I-it see-ems y-ou have... Leukemia. I'm sorry. It also seems you have twelve days to live. Eleven, if you don't count today." As he ended the sentence his volume dropped to barley a whisper. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. My mind was swimming and swirling trying to wrap itself around this new horrifying information. I unintentionally tightened my grip on the single rose in my hand. He tried speaking to me but I could barley hear his mumbled words that sounded like my name. I could only hear the blood rushing through my ears. I started seeing black dots and becoming unbearably dizzy. I felt nothing but air and hands grabbing at my forearms. I guess I was falling. I landed on a cool, white surface I was assuming was the tiled ground. I was fainting. I was only conscious long enough to see the rose roll out of my hand, across the bleached floor, and under the chair. My last thought before the darkness consumed me was, _No one will find the rose. It won't get sun or water. It will slowly and painfully die. I guess we now have a lot in common._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Into The Sand**_

11 roses in her hand.

11 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls into the sand.

The single rose, no longer grand.

My eyes flew open and instantly shut again due to the stinging white light. I slowly pried open my eyes little by little until they adjusted to the brightness. I recognized the smell of sterilized surfaces and instantly knew I was still in the hospital. I saw the dozen- now eleven roses- on the bed side table. I gingerly picked them up and started absentmindedly caressing the luscious petals that felt like silk. My attention was drawn away from the roses and to the door as it slowly creaked open.

My doctor came in and looked surprised that I was awake. He opened his mouth to say something but before he got the chance, I was on my feet and bounding out of the room, with the roses in my hand, down the busy hallway, and past countless nurses and doctors all with shocked expressions on their faces. I didn't care. I just kept running. I finally burst through the hospital's doors. I was now sprinting down the street, my ratty converse slapping against the pavement. Because that's what I do. That's what I've always done. I run. Every situation or news that is thrust upon me that I cannot stand, I fix by running. The aches in my legs help me clear my mind. The burning sensation in my ribs help me forget. This is what I did when my mother died. This is what I did when I was thrown from foster house to foster house. This is how I deal with life shattering news. And if I ever needed to run, it was today.

I didn't know where I was going. My mind was a blur, just like my surroundings. I didn't know where I was until I stopped and collapsed on a grainy surface. I was panting and dry heaving. I would've thrown up, but seeing as I hadn't ate for God knows how long, I didn't see that happening. My breathing finally evened out and my eyes focused enough to see where I was. The beach. I was at my mother's favorite place. This was where she came to think. This was where she came to cry. This was where she loved. We spent more time here than we did at our house. She absolutely loved the beach. She said her favorite part was the sand. She loved how you could pick it up so easily, but as soon as you closed your hand, you could lose it just as easily. She always thought it taught a lesson. She loved the colors of it. She loved the feeling. She loved everything about it. I sat the roses down in front of me. I cupped my hands and shoved them into the sand. I slowly brought up the handful I now had. The sand slowly spilled from my hands and fell. Onto the roses. I was suddenly overcome with this random rage. I had always kept my emotions hidden and locked away. And I guess this news had brought it all out. Now all the hurt and pain and anger I had ever felt was boiling and spreading it's way throughout my entire being. I quickly picked up a single rose and dug it under the sand. I dug it further and further until there was to much friction to push it down further. Once my anger had receded and edged away, I slowly pulled the rose out of the sand. The petals were wrinkled and torn. It's original beauty was now gone. It lost all of it's gloriousness and grandeur. Because of me and my anger.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Into The Water**_

10 roses in her hand.

10 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the water.

The single rose, gone like mother's daughter.

After I gathered my bearings, I slowly stood, still quite uneasy from my trek here. I could no longer look at the sand, which my mother had loved so dearly, so instead I looked out over the horizon. I finally realized the time of day. It was sunset. My favorite sight. What I loved most about the sunset was the colors and what they represent. I loved the calming blue, the fiery red, the warm orange, the energetic yellow, but most of all I loved the tint of gray that always told you something was going to happen. The gray was the mystery of the sunset. That's what I loved the most.

I then realized something. It had finally sunk in that I would only see about eleven more sunsets. I finally understood that I will die. I will die before I have had the chance to live. I never even revealed to myself who I was. I haven't had a chance to do anything. And I never will. I then realized that I'm not anyone really. I never have been. No one knows who I am. No one knows anything about me. I've always been the poor girl whose mother had died. Whose father had left. Who has been thrown from house to house. But I now realize I have eleven days. Eleven days to live a lifetime. Eleven days to prove who Sedona Grey is. My past doesn't matter now. It never will again. The only thing that matters is the next eleven days. The old me is gone. The new one is building herself.

As I walked to the shore line, I left imprints in the sand where I had walked. It showed I had been there. That's what I need to show the world. I will not go gentle into the night. I will go, not with a whimper, but with a bang. I'll show where I've been and where I'm going. No one else has to know. As long as I know I completed something in my short, meaningless life. When I reached the water I let it slowly wash over my feet. My converse were now wet, but that didn't matter. I slowly bent down and placed a single rose into the water. The tide delicately lulled the rose in further and further. It soon became a small red beacon surrounded by a sea of never ending blue. That rose was the old me. It is now gone and inferior to all that surrounds it. I now start my last eleven days as a new person. A person who will never have the chance to fully grow. But I have come to terms with this. I cannot stop fate. What happens is what will happen. It will just be happening to me. And it is that, in which I accept.

I began walking to my foster home. It was getting too dark. I started starring at the nine roses left in my hand. I admired roses. They were fierce, bold, strong, loving, and compassionate. All things that I was not. I think that was why they are my favorite. I ran my fingers across the multiple petals that bent and almost cringed away from my touch. They were pure beauty. But soon they will die, such as all things must. But they will not just wither away without value, such as I will. No, they will signify and represent my life. These roses are a life of all their own.

I finally look up and see my foster house a few houses down. I slow my pace, not yet wanting to confront my foster 'family'. But even as my futile attempt to avoid confrontation had failed, all to soon, I reach the worn away steps that lead to the weathered and chipped white painted house that I am forced to live in. It's not horrible here, not even bad, but... It's just not my home. My home was with my family. And they are gone.

I hesitated on the threshold of the door. I decided to get it over with and walk in. Lynn sees me first as I walk down the hall to my room. She meets my eyes and immediately knows the answer. I'm thankful because now I don't have to explain and reopen a wound that has yet to close. She doesn't try to console me or anything of the sort. She just let's me walk to my room as she looks upon me with yet another pitiful stare. I don't want pity. From anyone. Pity helps nothing. It solves nothing. It's a waste of time that I no longer can afford to lose. I can't let anyone pity me. Especially myself. I mumble a simple "I'm fine." under my breath and she quickly looked away, knowing how I hated sympathy.

I finally reached my room and laid down on my bed, which reminded me more of a cot. I now had time to think. I didn't want to think. I didn't have a choice. My mind began to wander away again. I thought about many different topics. I finally decided on one. I thought about my past sixteen years of life, until I finally succumbed to a night of fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**To The Soil**_

9 roses in her hand.

9 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the soil.

The single rose, becomes pure as oil.

You know how some people wake up and are completely renewed and full of energy? I am not one of these people. I woke with a start and bolted into a sitting position on the bed. My eyes felt heavy and a cold sweat had broken out across my body. I had another nightmare. I quickly brushed it off and went through my daily routine. After I had showered and dressed out of my clothes from yesterday, I walked out of the house. It was early autumn. It was a crisp morning and the leaves were just starting to turn into faint colors of brown, yellow, and red. Have you ever noticed that life goes on? It will completely leave you behind. If you receive news that may seem catastrophic to you, someone else may be having the best day of their life. Your life could be completely changed and the world continues on. The leaves will change, people will age, and plants will grow, even after your gone. You then realized that you are not irreplaceable to the world. It always moves on. I cleared my mind. I needed to stay focused. I made my way down the sidewalk with the nine roses in my hand. I knew where I was going first. I had the path memorized. I went here all the time.

Once I had reached my destination, I calmly walked past the iron gates that towered above me and casted intimidating shadows created by the sun that brought no warmth to the cool fall day. As I walked along the winding path and passed the countless rows of headstones, graves, and others loved deceased, it began to sprinkle. Before I reached my mother's plot, thoughts and memories resurfaced and danced throughout my head. They took me back to a time where I was happy and safe. Where nothing could hurt me. I was completely safe. I was completely delusional. I finally reached the grave and knelt. I slowly ran my fingers along the slab of concrete with the weathered writing of my mother's life etched onto it. The last few memories I had of her ran through my head. The hospital, the sirens, the lights. It was all too much for anyone to handle. I gripped my roses in my hand, and held on as though they were my life line so I could prevent the tears that were threatening to spill over. Crying is a luxury I no longer have. Once the memories buried themselves again and I no longer felt the prickling of the warm liquid in the backs of my eyes, I lessened my grip. The roses then drooped in my hand. One single rose leaned too far and tumbled to the damp soil. I then realized that my surroundings and myself were now becoming soaked by the rain. I quickly hid the roses from the rain. But.. it wasn't rain. The liquid that was falling from the sky I then noticed was dark, sticky, and grotesque. It was a form of acid rain.

The roses in my coat were protected, but the one that had fallen in front of the grave was being pelted and drowned mercilessly by the rain. I felt a twinge of sadness, but it quickly dissipated. This was the cycle of life. The rain was coming down harder now. The once pure red rose that was so beautiful, was now turning a sickly shade of black. It began to look slick and almost... oily. The once innocent rose was now tainted. I could have saved it. But instead I stood, and left the graveyard.

I had nothing to do for the rest of the day since my rose was placed. So I decided today would be a day of peace. I walked through the town and watched as the world moved on and memories flodded my mind once again. I did that the rest of the day. Once I was to my house, I finally fell asleep to surprisingly, a dreamless slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

_**To The Grass**_

8 roses in her hand.

8 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the grass.

The single rose, withers as she walks past.

My trip began as I walked the cracked pavement of the sidewalk. I was walking to the safe haven of my childhood. I finally reached the lake that was on the far edge of town, and a little ways down from the graveyard. I walked along the bank that was higher than usual due to the rain. My converse repeatedly sunk into the mud. After a short trek, I finally reached the hidden path that led to the meadow. My feet made slight squishing noises as I made my way down the path. This path was not used often, so I had to step over roots and high patches of grass. Once I finally reached the clearing, I kicked my shoes off and ran through the high grass, past the weeping willow, and I just enjoyed listening to the chirping of crickets as I once did as a child.

I slipped out the eight remaining roses. I walked swiftly to the willow and sat with my legs crossed at the bottom of the trunk. I pulled a single rose from the bouquet and gently laid it down, hidden among the high and unkept grass. This place was so natural. It had it's own special rhythm. It felt disconnected from the world. It felt as though time had stopped itself. It felt wonderful. I felt free.

I didn't know how long I had sat there staring at the rose and my surroundings, but as reality caught up with my mind, I looked up and it was already about twilight. I slowly rose from my seat and looked around, memorizing each and every last detail of the one place I felt safe. Once it was all committed to memory, I finally left and returned to my house where no one has yet even tried to ask me where I have been. Which I am thankful for since I didn't have an entire answer for them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**To The Gravel**_

7 roses in her hand.

7 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the gravel.

The single rose becomes unraveled.

I looked at the rusty old swing of the playground. This is the playground my mother always took me to. This was where I learned to swing and skip. This was where the only slide I had ever been on was. The sun was shining and somewhat warming the cool air. I sat on the swing and swayed back and forth. I started dragging my feet across the gravel. I slowly pulled out the single rose I had brought. I then noticed that a few petals were hanging by a thread and others had already fallen. The rose was becoming undone.

I bent down while still sitting in the swing. More and more petals were falling to the gravel. I gently laid down the rose. The fall wind blew slightly and carried away a few petals. After that I swung for what seemed like minutes, but I soon realized they were hours. Once again, one of my last days has gone so quickly and I can never get it back.

I dug my feet into the rocks to stop myself from moving any more. I stood and left. It was once again nighttime. I was once again, exhausted. When I finally walked across my quaint little town, and reached the house, I decided it was time to try to talk to someone. I wanted someone who I could try to connect to. I walked into the house and went to Sydney's room. She was the youngest. She had captivating and innocent bright blue eyes to match her barbie blond hair that surrounded her head in long spiraling curls that looked like a halo. I said hello and she looked up from her coloring book to look at me with a shocked expression. I had never tried to communicate with anyone here. I then tried to explain to her that I just wanted to talk to someone and have a friend who got the chance to get to know me. She looked up to me with excited friendliness. And we began to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

_**To The Ground**_

6 roses in her hand.

6 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the ground.

The single rose, weeps without sound.

I had fun. I actually had a lot of fun. I spent time with someone and had a real conversation. The sad part is that Syd had thought I was a mute. And yes, I did say Syd. We were friends. We told jokes. We learned stuff about each other. And I was happy. For that one moment in my life I was having fun and was happy.

I thought about everything Syd and I had talked about as I walked to my old home. It wasn't a real home anymore though. They had demolished it years ago. They were building some kind of new store. When I reached my old neighborhood, I recognized most of the houses that my old friends used to live in. When I had friends. But I do have a friend now.

I reached the flat piece of land that had a few tools and equipment the workers were using. They had the bottom part of the foundation finished and they were still working now. I quickly laid the rose down so no one would notice, but it was futile. I was not fast enough. The worker called to me, yelling, asking what I thought I was doing. That this was private property. He began making his way towards me but I ran. I was halfway down the street when I turned and saw him pick up the rose, examine it, throw it back down, and step on it. I felt sadness for the rose. It did not deserve it's fate. But, of course, neither did I.

I returned to the house after a few silent tears had escaped and stained the concrete of the sidewalk. As I reached the door step, Syd bounded out and wrapped her skinny pale arms around my waist. And for once I wasn't repulsed by the invasion of my personal space. Instead I hugged back with just as much force. Once again, I was happy for a moment.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Into Her Tears**_

5 roses in her hand.

5 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls into her tears

The single rose, cowering from her fears.

I thought today was the day I should tell Syd about my fate. She had a right to know. We had spent another entire day together. And I was once again happy. So I knew I needed to tell her. You may think she is too young, but she is unbelievably mature for her age. Sometimes she's more mature than me. But she is still a kid, so I kind of sugar-coated it.

I brought her into my room and sat her down on the bed. I then stood and grabbed one rose. I brought it over and placed it in her hand. Her eyes fluttered closed as she brought it to her nose and smelled it. When she finished she held the rose to her chest and looked up to me with a quizzical expression. I mentally ran over my story again, as I had countless times today. I finally started to explain.

Throughout the story she was dead silent. I told her that in a few days I'm leaving. And that I won't be coming back. She had tears streaming down her face and looked up at me with apologetic eyes, which for once, I was okay with. She held out the rose to me. It was soaked with tears. I took it with my red nails that she had wanted to paint and I had let her. I just now noticed that they matched the roses. I took one last look at the rose. I then cupped my hands and held it out to her, telling her that it was now her rose to remember me by. She took it and smiled through her tears, which were still raining down on the rose.


	11. Chapter 11

_**To The Air**_

4 roses in her hand.

4 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the air.

The single rose, alone cannot fare.

Last night, Syd had slept in my bed with me. It was too small but so was she. She was determined to make us fit. So we did. And I had a peaceful sleep for once. Today I took her to the tall and steep hill my mother had always took me to when one of us needed to think, or to just enjoy the view of the town.

After the hike up the hill, we sat side by side and just enjoyed the silence. She had the rose in her hand because she had wanted to carry it so I had allowed her. I was also going to let her release the rose into the air since it was such a windy day. She stared up at me once again, and silently asked permission to release the rose. After a pause, I shook my head yes and she nodded in reply. We both stood and she held the rose high above her head. She waited until a strong gust of wind came when she finally released the rose from her hold.

The wind picked it up quickly, and began carrying it across the field. We watched as it made its journey on it's own. We didn't see where it landed because the wind had carried it into the woods that surrounded the field. The rose was now on it's own. It must survive alone when the world is striving to destroy it. And destroy it will.


	12. Chapter 12

_**To The Fire**_

3 roses in her hand.

3 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the fire.

The single rose, burns as the flames grow higher.

When we finally returned home, it was dark out. This time we both went our separate ways into our own rooms. I drifted off into yet another dreamless sleep. Until it was disturbed by screaming.

I quickly sat up in bed and surveyed my surroundings. Heat. Smoke. Screams. _Fire._ The house was on fire! I accidentally inhaled the smoke and felt it burning my lungs. I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the remaining three roses and tried to run from the room. I grabbed the handle of the door as the fire began spreading throughout the room. As soon as I touched the metal handle, I hissed in pain and jerked my hand away. _Duh._ I mentally scolded myself for touching the _metal_ handle. I guess I kind of deserved it.

I quickly sprinted across the room to the window. I unlocked it and yanked it open. I began climbing out and was to my waist. Once I crawled the rest of the way out, I began sucking in lung-full after lung-full of clean fresh air. I looked at my roses that were assumably covered in ash and soot, such as I was, but what I saw shocked me more. I had dropped a rose. In the house. I pulled myself off the ground and stared through the window to see my rose withering and burning as the flames grew higher.

I felt a stray tear cut through the dirt and grime on my face and make a clear path. This was almost my second home. I guess a rose really did belong here. An earsplitting shriek sliced through my thoughts as I was almost knocked down by a certain friendly angel. That was my only friend. And my only friend was sobbing in the crook of my neck.


	13. Chapter 13

_**To The Dark**_

2 roses in her hand.

2 roses that cannot stand.

1 rose falls to the dark.

The single rose, drained of it's color turned stark.

After the fire had been put out, I told Lynn that Syd and I were okay. After the paramedics checked everyone, Lynn took us all to a hotel downtown to stay for the night. When we got there, Syd and I went to the same bed and I held her as she shook from shock since she had always been fearful of fire. Now she had a real reason to be. Sooner or later we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, we woke about five hours after noon. We were both still exhausted from the events of the previous night. After we dressed, Syd and I went on a walk. I still had the two roses in my hand. We walked along the town for a couple hours, until we came to the deep trench that I would always go to when I was little. I would take dandelions and blow them into the trench because it was so beautiful.

We walked hand in hand to the edge of the trench. Since it was night, the bottom couldn't be seen. It just looked bottomless. That it was never ending darkness. Syd took one of the roses from my hand and held it out over the trench. She looked back to me for a sign of approval. I nodded my head yes and she dropped the rose. While it dropped, the ash and soot flew off and it seemed as though it were draining of it's color. It was truly, terribly, beautiful.

When we were done, we walked back to the hotel and just enjoyed each others company for the time I had left. Which wasn't much.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Into Her Blood**_

1 rose in her hand

1 rose that cannot stand.

1 rose falls into her blood.

1 last rose, drowned in her flood.

Today is the day. The last day. Today is the day that I am scheduled to die. And I don't know what I am feeling. I just feel... numb. I held my last rose in my hand as I walked to the hospital. Syd had tried so desperately to come, but I refused. I didn't want her to see me die. She is too young and innocent. Lynn told me that the hospital had called and visited almost everyday while I was gone. So I guess I should go back. The walk there seems too short. The walk to the check-in desk seems too short. The day seems too short. My life seems too short. But only because it is.

The secretary checked me in after I had filled out some forms and my doctor came immediately. He started questioning me as he led me to a hospital room. He stopped when he realized I wasn't going to answer. He just gave me the white hospital gown and left me alone to change. I sat the rose down on the side table and switched clothes. After about fifteen minutes, the doctor came back and informed me that he would be using pain killers and anesthesia so I wouldn't feel anything for about the next twenty hours. As he put the plastic mask on me and told me to count back from one hundred, I gripped the rose's stem as tight as possible until the thorns drew scarlet red from my hand. A puddle of blood formed on the sheet around the rose. I didn't focus on the pain though. My only thought was that I will never wake up. I will die during this sleep that is being forced upon me. That was my last and final thought as I slipped into unconsciousness. For later that very night, I lost the war against myself, and passed. I had died.

My roses are gone. They have been spread to every important aspect of my life. They showed where I had been and who I was. Those roses are a part of me. And just like me, they are gone.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Epilogue**_

12 roses that are no more.

12 roses whose petals have been torn.

1 girl falls to her death.

12 roses that she left.

Please don't tell. Pretty pretty please. I don't want to get in trouble. I had to do it though. I really just wanted to see her again. I know she didn't want me to follow her to the hospital but I couldn't let her go through this alone. I wanted to be there for my best friend. I loved Sedona like she was my sister. I know she loves me like a sister too. She talks to me when she doesn't talk to anyone else. She even hugs me! She's the only real family I have. I don't want to lose her. But I know I have to. I just wanted to see her again so I followed her. When she finally fell asleep, I quietly tiptoed to her bedside because I didn't want to wake her and she'd be disappointed in me for following her. I didn't want that at all. I gently took the last rose from her loose hand and sat it on the table. My hands came away red. I inspected her hand to realize that she had hurt herself. I quickly ran to the bathroom and got a wet washcloth to clean her hands with. Once I was content with my work, I put the now red rag back. I wonder how she hurted herself? I hope it didn't hurt to bad though.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. I knew she was asleep but I still wanted her to squeeze back. She didn't. So instead I climbed into the bed with her and wrapped her arms around me and I put mine around her waist. It was like we were those nights I slept in her room. I guess I fell asleep in her arms but then something weird happened and woke me up. The machine started beeping really really fast, then it slowed down. What was really weird was that it was in the same rhythm as Sedona's heartbeat? Then it got even weirder when the machine just showed a green straight line and made a really long _beeeeeeeep_ sound. Then a bunch of people in white coats that I think were doctors came in and looked really surprised to see me. Then one female doctor came in and brought me outside the room. Before she did though, I grabbed the rose. She then placed her hands on both of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. She asked if I knew her and I said yes. She then explained to me that Sedona went to the same place as mommy and daddy did. That made me happy. Maybe Sedona got to meet my other family. That would be really nice. But then I remembered that mommy and daddy never came back when they went there. But that was okay because people told me that they were happy when they went. So Sedona would be too right? I hope so. She really deserves it. When the other people called the nice lady back into the room she gave me a hug and left.

I knew it was time to leave. I started walking towards the hotel. When I got there, I still had the rose with me and I walked into Sedona's room and fell asleep on the bed hugging the rose tight to my chest. Please don't tell though. I don't want Sedona to be disappointed in me if she finds out. I would feel horrible. I just hope she's happy though because I love my sister so much. If you do see her though, could you tell her that her sister Sydney said that I love her please? Thank you.


End file.
